Runaway love
by Light Up The Sky
Summary: Yumi is running away for rape. Ulrich is running away from abuse. Discontinued :
1. Yumi

**Hii! This is my first fanfiction, so ii hope you like it!! Please review!**

A bang on the bedroom door made Yumi flinch. She shoved her shirt in her duffel bag and zipped it up. She looked around to see if she missed anything.

A black and white photo laid on her nightstand. Yumi picked it up and gazed at it. There was another bang on her door that shook the room.

"Yumi!" Her father boomed through the door. She hurriedly folded the photo in her back pocket and opened the window that led outside. She gave one look back and jumped down.

The door busted open. Her dad angrily looked around for her.

Yumi ran down the street and jumped over her fence, scraping her pant leg. A little cut appeared and blood trickled down her skin, but she didn't notice for she was to busy running away from the apartment that used to be a place that she could call home.

She heard an angry cry before she turned a corner and wasn't able to see her house anymore. She ran over a trash can and the top slid off. "Hey!" Ms. Penn cried.

"Sorry!" Yumi yelled, without turning around keeping her feet moving.

"Go Yumi!!" Milly yelled. "He's coming!" Yumi glanced back, seeing a black beat up truck on the side of the sidewalk following her.

She nervously averted her eyes around. She spotted trees. She ran into an alley and climbed over the wooden fence that blocked her from the trees.

She heard a door slam. Before she climbed over she looked back. Her father was running after her.

He fell over rocks and old trash that was at his feet.

Yumi jumped down on stomach, she pushed herself back up and continued running. "Yumi!" He barked, trying to climb over.

She ran into the trees, crossing and turning trying to lose him.

She randomly climbed up a big willow tree. Has she climbed she threw her duffle bag behind a thick tree branch.

Yumi hid behind it and clutched her bag to her chest, her eyes squeezed shut.

She heard footsteps under her. She held her breath.

"Yumi!" He father called. "Where are you?!" He yelled. "Please, please." She whispered, praying.

"You can't hide! I will find you!" He swore. "Go away." She whispered.

Yumi heard more shuffled footsteps. Her dad let out an angry cry. Her hands were shaking. She couldn't keep still.

"Mm." She whimpered, but quickly covered her mouth. She heard the footsteps getting closer. She prayed he wouldn't see her. She prayed he would leave.

Yumi heard the footsteps getting smaller, fainter. She listened until she couldn't hear anymore.

She opened her eyes. It was darker now. She let out a sigh of relief and wiped her eyes, they were wet.

Yumi opened her duffle bag and ripped open a granola bar wrapper and chewed on it. She took deep breaths to clam herself.

_He's gone_, She told herself, _He's not coming back and I'm not going back to him. Not now. Not ever. _

She grabbed the photo out of her back pocket and stared at it. She brushed her thumb along the photo and dust came off and the photo showed a women with shoulder length black hair holding a baby in her arms.

A smile was across the mothers face. Yumi sadly folded the picture back in her pocket.

Yumi zipped her bag back up and put it behind her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. The air whistled past her ears and fell on her olive skin. She fell into a deep sleep.

**Did you like it? ii hope so! My next chapter is about Ulrich so I'll probably update it tomorrow! Thank you for reading and please review again! **


	2. Ulrich

**Hii thank you mucho grande for the reviews! Well like ii promised iim gonna update so here you go! **

"No!" Ulrich woke up. "No, get off of me!" His mother yelled. Ulrich jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Ulrich's father was on top of his mother, pinning her to the floor. He shoved his dad off of her. "Ulrich!" She gasped.

He helped his mom up. His father tackled his son to the ground. Ulrich groaned. "No! No, leave him alone!" Ulrich's mom pleaded.

His father punched Ulrich in the cheek. "Ahh!" Ulrich yelled. His dad punched him in the stomach. Ulrich kicked him off and stood up.

"Ulrich," His mom pulled him to his room and locked the door. "Get your bag and pack all your things." She instructed him. He nodded and went into his closet.

"Ulrich," She held him arms length. He stared at his mom. "You need to get out of here." She told him.

He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him. "There's a forest a few blocks from here. Go there. There should be a motel on the other side. Stay there until I call you." She put money and a cell phone in his hand.

"I'm not going to leave you here with him." He said. Ulrich heard footsteps out side his door.

"You're not safe here Ulrich." "Neither are you!" He protested. She shook her head and ran her fingers through his brown hair.

"I'll be alright. Now get going." She told him.

Ulrich's father flung himself against the bedroom door. The room shook. "Hurry." She whispered.

Ulrich opened the window and stepped outside on the roof. His mother handed him his bag.

"Be safe." She whispered. "You too mom." He whispered back. She kissed his cheek and shut the window.

The door busted open.

Ulrich jumped down from the roof and landed on his feet. He ran down the street, past Kadic Academy where he used to go to. (No he still didn't know Yumi but he knew Odd, not Aelita or Jeremy. Just Odd)

The forest was just behind it. He heard screams but he covered his ears and kept on running.

It was pitch black so it was hard to see, but Ulrich kept on moving. A tree branch smacked him in the face. It cut his cheek, which had already swollen from his fathers punch.

Ulrich fell to his knees.

"Dang it." Someone whispered above him. He looked up. There was nothing there but a big willow tree.

"Almost there."

Ulrich climbed up the tree, wanting to figure out what was up there.

He was surprised of what he saw. A girl with shoulder length hair was leaning down, reaching for something. "Hi." He said. The girl looked back.

She was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her dark hair glistened.

She backed away. "Hey wait!" Ulrich said.

The girl was sliding off the tree. "No!" He yelled and reached for her.

She fell off the tree, she screamed. His hand grabbed hers and held onto her tightly. She whimpered and held onto his arm with both hands.

"It's okay. I gotcha." He reassured her. Ulrich pulled her up to the tree.

"T-thank you." She said, softly and looked down. "You're welcome." He said back.

Ulrich was in a tree with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he saved her.

"I'm Ulrich." He said.

Her black eyes stared into his brown eyes.

"Yumi." She said, her voice had a wonderful sound to it.

Ulrich thought he was in love.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and remember to review! Please and thank you!! I'll update tomorrow, ii promise!**


	3. Motel

**You guys are awesome!! **ii** know you probably don't read this but ii just wanna say thank you for the reviews!! Please review more, it gives me motivation to continue this story!! Thank you again. Enjoy reading!!!!!!!!!! **

Yumi stared at Ulrich. He was handsome. No. He was gorgeous.

"Why are you up here Yumi?" He asked. She blinked and looked down, not being able to look at the boy. "Running away." She answered, she ripped off a leaf from the willow tree and held it up to her nose. She closed her eyes. It smelled like honey.

Ulrich laughed. She averted her eyes to him. "What are you doing?" He asked. "What does it look like?" She asked back. "It looks like you're smelling a leaf." He answered, his brown eyes hard and showing a little anger. But he softened them when he saw her start to tremble.

"Why are you smelling a leaf?" He asked her. "Because," She looked at him. "It smells like honey."

Ulrich stared at her. She was so pretty. He leaned over to her. Yumi thought he was going to kiss her. She wanted him to. Did she? No. She didn't. She didn't know him.

But he didn't kiss her. He grabbed a leaf from a branch next to her head. He smelled wonderful. Up close, he was even more handsome.

He was close enough to kiss her. She breathed on his lips, staring straight back at him. Ulrich brought the leaf up to his nose and breathed in. She was wrong. It didn't smell like honey. Not even close. It smelled like raspberrys.

He took the leaf away from his nose and continued to stare at her. "I'm runnin' too." He said, suddenly.

Yumi looked down again. "I don't want to talk about it." She said, softly. Ulrich nodded. "Well." He sighed, standing up on his feet but his knees still bent. "It's been nice meeting you Yumi." He slung his bag over his shoulder and started to climb down.

"What?" She asked, hoping she heard him wrong. "I've got places to go..."He grunted. "Places to be. People to meet." He grabbed a branch and looked up and her. She was staring down at him. Her black hair over her beautiful face. She brushed it back.

Yumi didn't want him to leave. She was panicing. She had only known him for a few minutes and she felt like she would die if he left. "Where are you going?" She asked, finally.

"There's a motel not to far from here. I'm meeting someone there." He noticed the look on her face. It was sad and worry. "You can come if you want." He told her.

Yumi bit her lower lip. Did he really want to her come? Or was it out of pity? She really didn't have a place to stay, but she was scared. Scared of being close to someone.

Yumi thought about it for a minute or two. _Go,_ She told herself. _What if he...tries to..._She stared at him. He gave her a small smile. _Go._ She urged herself once more. Yumi nodded. Ulrich's smile widened and he waited for her to grab her stuff.

Ulrich held out his hand for her to take. Her eyes looked hesitant, but she slowly reached down and took it. Her touch was soft and warm. He helped her down. She bumped into him and blushed by how close she was to him.

"Thanks." She almost mouthed. Yumi let go of his hand and shoved hers in her front pants pocket.

"This way." Ulrich told her, walking forward. Yumi nodded and followed.

Minutes went by without a word out of any of them.

"Are you from around here?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah, I guess. My house is kinda far from here, but not _very_ far." Yumi replied. "Same for me. My house is a few blocks from Kadic Academy." He told her.

Yumi nodded a little.

Another moment of silence.

"So, why are you running?" Ulrich asked. Yumi didn't answer. She just stared at the ground as she walked. "Yumi...?" She gazed up at him. "I said I don't want to talk about it." She snapped. Ulrich looked away, quickly. "Yeah okay,"

Yumi sighed. "Look I'm sorry. I just don't 'enjoy' talking about life." Ulrich nodded, understanding. "Why are you...running?" She asked, slowly.

Ulrich stared at her. "If I tell you will you tell me?" Yumi shook her head 'no'. "My dad's a drunk." He said. Yumi looked like she didn't know what he meant. He sighed, frustrated. "Abuse." He said, simpler. "Oh." She said, softly.

"Sorry." She told him. He nudged her with his elbow. "It's okay. It's my mom that I'm meeting at the motel. She's gonna get away from my dad and come and get me." Yumi nodded.

_He's lucky. _Yumi thought. She didn't have anyone to come and get her. She was on her own.

"You know, you can come with us." Ulrich told. Yumi shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

They reached the motel. Ulrich opened the door for her. Yumi smiled. "Thanks."

A clerk (is that what you call them at motels? iim not sure...hmmm) at the sign in desk smiled at them. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Yes, I would like to get a room please." Ulrich answered. "May I see your I.D. please?"

Ulrich went into his wallet and pulled out an I.D. card and handed it to the clerk. "Thank you." She said.

"Do you want one bed or two?" She asked him.

"Uhh..." He looked at Yumi. She was staring at one of the paintings on the motel wall. She was so beautiful. He looked back at the clerk and smiled. "One."

Yumi touched the painting, lightly. She traced her finger down the painting. It was a pretty picture. Ulrich tapped on her shoulder making her jump, hitting the picture in the process.

The picture knocked off the nail and fell to the ground.

Yumi and Ulrich both dove for it.

The picture slid in Yumi's hands. She lost her balance and started to fall over.

Ulrich slid on his back and went under Yumi and held her up.

"Uh." Yumi made a little noise.

The clerk clapped and laughed. "Thanks you two!" She smiled and took the picture from Yumi's hands and hung it back up. Yumi looked down at Ulrich. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded. He pushed her up and helped himself.

"Here you go." The clerk handed Ulrich the room key. "Your room is 104. Enjoy your stay here!"

Ulrich and Yumi walked down the hallway and he turned the key in the lock and he heard a 'click'.

He glanced at Yumi. She smiled a little. He smiled back and turned the knob. The bedroom door opened. Ulrich and her stepped in.

Yumi stared at him.

"There's only one bed."

**Aww. Poor Yumi. He-he. Please remember to review!! By the way Yumi's 16 allllllmost 17 and Ulrich just turned 18. A little mixed up age and yes it is possible for them to still live with they're parents. My brother does lol and he's 20! lol. Review, review, review!! Thanks! HollyJean**


	4. Bedroom

**Thank you very much for the reviews!! Review more ii love it!! Here you go! Enjoy!!!!!  
**

Ulrich threw his stuff on the floor. "Yeah sorry, she didn't give me a choice." He lied. Yumi rubbed her arm nervously and sat her stuff down.

"I'll just sleep on the floor." She said. "No," He said, quickly. She looked at him. "I-I'll sleep on the floor." He told her. Yumi nodded and unzipped her duffel bag. She pulled out pajama pants and went into the bathroom. She locked the door.

Yumi changed into the pajamas and stepped out into the bedroom.

Ulrich looked up from the floor, where he was setting up his bed. She was wearing black pants that were tight at the waist but baggy at the bottom. (you know what kind of pants i'm talking about?)She wore the same shirt that she was before but now in the light he could see it better.

It was tight and it stopped at her navel (belly button).

Yumi noticed Ulrich staring at her as she pulled back the nicely tucked covers. "Do you want the light off?" She asked, turning to him. Ulrich was silent for a minute then blinked. "No, you can turn it off. I'm gonna wait for my mom to call me." He answered.

Yumi nodded and flicked the light switch off. She nussled in the bed and closed her eyes.

"Ulrich," She called, softly. "Yeah?" He asked. "Thank you." She told him. Ulrich smiled in the dark "Sure."

Yumi waited for him to say something else but he didn't. She relaxed herself and fell asleep.

Ulrich was awake until 4:00 in the morning.

_She isn't coming_, Ulrich realized. He wondered what happened to her. He got out his phone and dailed his home number.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and rang, until Ulrich ended the call. She was gone. Ulrich buried his face in his hands and sucked in air, it was hard to breathe. He let out a shaky breath and sucked in again.

Ulrich slowly laid down on his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, making sure not to let his tears fall. His eyes rested and he fell asleep in a deep sleep.

Yumi rustled in her sleep. "Go." He ordered. Yumi swallowed and did so. She laid on the bed. Yumi sniffed and wished that this wasn't happening. Her father shut the bedroom door and walked over to her.

"No." She cried, softly.

Ulrich slowly opened his eyes. He heard the sound of crying. He stood up, quickly and flipped the light on. Yumi was moving in her sleep. Tears rolled down her face. He breathed out in a sigh and walked over to her.

"Yumi" He whispered. "Stop." She begged.

"Please." Tears flooded in her eyes. "Shut up." Her father slapped her and went on top of her.

Ulrich went down on his knees and shook her arm. "Yumi, wake up. You're dreaming." He said, tiredly. "Get off." She moaned. Ulrich sighed and shook her more. "Come on" He whispered.

"No. Stop it." She cried.

Yumi took a punch at Ulrich. His reflexes were fast. He grabbed Yumi's wrist before it hit his nose. She woke up and shot up from her sleep. "Let go." She begged. Ulrich quickly let go at the sudden sadness in her voice. She brought her knees up to her chin and covered her face. She softly cried.

"Yumi," Ulrich wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her head and pulled away. "D-don't touch, touch me." She trembled. He stared in her eyes. Tears slowly rose in them. He let go of her. "Okay." He said and stood up.

"Ulrich" Yumi croaked. She didn't mean to push him away. She was scared. He was just trying to be nice. Ulrich looked at her. "I'm sorry." She mouthed. Her whole body was shaking. "I know," He whispered and kissed her hair.

"You're hot. I'm gonna go get you some water." He told her. She nodded and coughed. Ulrich left the room and went to the vending machine. He put in a dollar and a water bottle fell down.

Yumi looked up when she heard the door closed. "Here," Ulrich handed the bottle to her. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until she almost drank the whole water. She sat it down on the nightstand.

"Better?" He asked. Yumi nodded and sniffed. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. "I'm sorry...i-if I hurt you or scared you in any way." Ulrich said. "No," She shook her head. "You did nothing wrong. It's just..." She swallowed. "M-my dad...did things to me." She told him.

"What kind of 'things'?" Ulrich asked her. "R..." She bit her lower lip. "He _raped_ you?" Yumi glanced at him and nodded. "Oh no," He said, sadly. "Oh Yumi, I'm so sorry."

"Please don't say that." She said, sadly. "Everyone who's said that to me before didn't mean it. So please don't say it."

Ulrich nodded. "Okay, I won't."

Yumi looked down at the alarm clock. 6:15. She sniffed and stood up. "Where are you goin'?" Ulrich wondered. "Changing." She answered. She pulled out jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and went into the bathroom.

When she came out Ulrich was surprised. The pants were tight, really tight on her. He took the last gulp of the water and threw it away. He started walking into the bathroom. Yumi put a hand on his chest. He stared at her. "Thank you Ulrich." She said.

He smiled. "No problem Yumi." She let him go. He closed the bathroom door.

A phone ring made Yumi jump. She listened to the ring and walked over to the sound. A black cell phone was on Ulrich's pillow. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"He's coming Ulrich! Get out of the Motel now!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!!!! What's gonna happen?? Kind of a cliffy idk lol. Please review!!! Thank you very much! I'll update tomorrow maybe idk. Holly Jean**


	5. Running

**Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! ii love them. ii hope ii can get 40 next time! So read and review please!!!!!!!!! Enjoy this new chapter! Here you go, **

Ulrich shut the bathroom door, wiping his washed and wet hands on his pants. He made his way towards the bed, but stopped when he saw Yumi's expression.

"What?" He asked.

"He's coming." She said, staring at the phone. Ulrich looked at the phone. "Who?" He asked.

Yumi was silent. "Yumi." He grabbed her, arms length. "Tell me who's coming!" He demanded. "I-I don't know. A woman called and said 'He's coming!'!" Yumi cried.

"Oh no," Ulrich said, softly. Yumi pulled away from him.

"Who's coming?" She asked. "My dad." Ulrich replied. "Oh...my...-" Ulrich covered her mouth when he heard a crash. "Shhh..." He whispered, and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and pulled her to the bathroom.

Ulrich could feel her tremble in his arms. He loosened his grip and opened the closet door, right next to the bathroom door. "I'll be back." He promised, whispering in her ear. He put her in the closet and she slid down to the floor, curled up into a little ball. Ulrich grabbed all their bags and his blanket and he turned off the lights.

Yumi waited for him to come.

The closet door opened and Ulrich shoved all their stuff in one corner and bent down next toYumi. "Keep quiet." He told her, closing the closet door and he threw the blanket over them.

Jeff's P.o.v. (Ulrich's dad. Still in third person)

He pointed a pistol at the clerk. She gasped and backed away from behind the counter.

"What room is Ulrich Stern staying at?" He demanded. "I-I can't tell you." She was shaking terrible. Jeff cocked the pistol.

"Room 104." She said, quickly. Jeff lowered his pistol and ran down the hallway.

The clerk picked up the phone and dialed three numbers.

Normal P.O.V.

Yumi heard footsteps outside of the closet. She grabbed Ulrich's hand and held onto it. He gave her a squeeze and she squeezed him back. She was still trembling. Ulrich rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, trying to relax her.

The bedroom door busted open.

Ulrich held his breath.

"Where are you?" His father called. Yumi gripped him tightly.

Ulrich heard a crash. "Where are you?!" His dad called, louder. Ulrich swallowed, praying he wouldn't find them. The footsteps came closer to them. "I know you're here!" Yumi hid her face in Ulrich's chest and sucked in a breath, quiety. He rubbed her back and held her close to him.

A siren blared through out the whole motel. "Damn." His father muttered and slammed the door behind him.

Ulrich relaxed his body. Yumi on the other hand was still shaking terribly.

"Yumi," He whispered. She looked up at him. "He's gone." Yumi squeezed him. Ulrich pulled the blanket off the them. "C'mon, we need to get outa here." He said, he opened the closet door and grabbed their stuff.

"We're gonna leave through the window." Ulrich told her. Yumi nodded and pulled on the window. It didn't move. She tried again, with more force. She punch her hand through the glass. "Yumi!" Ulrich said.

Her hand was bleeding. She broke the rest of the window with her shoe. "C'mon, let's go." She said.

A police car was outside of the Motel. Yumi made an attempt to drop to the ground, but Ulrich stopped her. "Let me go." He told her. Yumi nodded.

It wasn't a dangerous fall. It wasn't even that far of a drop. Ulrich handed her the bags and climbed over the broken window. He took a deep beath. "Ulrich," She began. He looked up at her. Wind blew her hair out of her face. Ulrich let go of the edge.

Yumi squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to hear a cracking noise.

"Yumi!"

She opened her eyes. Ulrich was on his feet. She let out a sigh of relief. "Wanna through me down the bags?" He called up to her. She nodded and threw the bags down one by one. "Okay," He said. "Now you!". Yumi swallowed.

Yumi climbed over the window and gripped the end. She looked down at Ulrich.

"Don't worry! I'll catch you!" He reasurred her. Yumi nodded and breathed out. She closed her eyes and let go.

Ulrich opened out his arms and she fell right in them. She made a small whimper and she threw arms around him. Ulrich slowly set her to the ground, her arms still around him.

"Let's go." Ulrich said. "I know a place not far from here we can stay at." He took her hand in his and they grabbed their bags. He pulled her across the road.

They ran for miles, stopping after every 10 minutes to breathe.

"We're almost there." He told her. Yumi nodded and rubbed her hands together, to get warm. "Mmpff" She grunted, looking at her right hand. It was all bloody from the glass. "Here," Ulrich gripped his shirt and ripped the bottom off. He gently took her hand and wrapped the clothing around the wound. She winced at the pain. He tied the edges together.

"That should protect it until we get there." Ulrich said. "Where excatly is 'there'?" Yumi asked. "My friend's Odd and Aileta's apartment." Ulrich answered. Yumi nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder, it was getting heavy for her. "I'll carry it." Ulrich offered. Yumi stared at him. He smiled and so did she.

Yumi handed it to him. "Alright," He shifted his bag, so he could get comfortable. "I think we can walk now."

They walked side by side. Yumi grabbed his hand and held it. Ulrich smiled again and squeezed her hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they watched as the sun began to rise.

**Well? Did you like it? I hope so. ii want 40 reviews before next update!! ii love you guys! **

**Holly Jean**


	6. Matress

**Woww!! You guys are sooooooooooooooo (etc...) awesome!! Thank you sooo very much for the reviews!! I've never had this much before so I'm very happy!! Here's yrr new chapter! Enjoy!!**

"We're here," Ulrich told Yumi.

They stopped at an old, beat up apartment building.

A little dog ran across the balcony. "Hey there," Yumi bent down and patted it's head. The dog continued to bark.

"Kiwi!!" A guy yelled in the apartment. "Shut up!" The door opened. The guy stared at her. His hair was spikey and blonde, with a bloch of purple in it.

"Uh," He said.

"Odd!" Ulrich smiled. "Ulrich hey!" They slapped hands. "How are you good buddy?" Odd asked. "Pretty good. Can we..?"

"Oh yeah, sure come on in." He sat down on a torn couch. "Aelita!" Odd called. "Odd, what is it?" She came into the room. "Hey," Ulrich waved. She let out a squeal and threw her arms around him. Yumi felt a pang of jealousy.

"Oh my gosh! It's so wonderful to see you!" She exclaimed. Ulrich gave a little laugh. "It's good to see you too Aelita,"

"Ulrich," Yumi pinched his jacket and held onto it. He looked back at her. "Oh, guys this is Yumi." Ulrich told them. Odd smiled. "Hey," Yumi smiled back and blushed a little bit. "Hi," Ulrich stared at her.

"I'm Aelita," Aelita held out her hand. Yumi shook it. "and this is my husband Odd." "It's nice to meet you." Yumi smiled again.

"Come and sit down." Aelita said and sat down next to Odd. He put an arm around her waist and she put a hand on his thigh.

Yumi and Ulrich sat down on the beat up and torn love seat.

"So," Odd said. Ulrich slid his arm around Yumi's shoulder. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Aeltia wacked him in the arm for sounding so rude.

"What Odd means is we just haven't seen you, Ulrich, in a while." She corrected. "We were just wondering if we could stay here for a while." Ulrich said.

"What happened to your house?" Odd asked. Aelita dug her finger nails in his thigh. Odd grunted in pain. He patted Aelita's hand.

Ulrich looked at Odd as he said this. "My parent's kicked me out." Odd blinked. "My _dad _doesn't want me to live with them anymore." Ulrich gave Odd a look.

"Oh," Odd said, softly knowing what Ulrich meant. Ulrich gave a slight nod. "Well sure, you both can stay here for a little while I guess." Aelita shrugged. "Thank you Aelita." Yumi told her.

After a few minutes Aelita showed them their room.

The room was small. It was also in an apartment, so Yumi wasn't surprised.

"Sorry, but there's only one bed...so you'll just have to work that out yourselfs." She gave a little laugh. "It's okay. We've had one bed before." Yumi told her.

Aelita closed the door, leaving Ulrich and Yumi together.

It wasn't actually a bed. More like a matress. "You can have the bed this time." Yumi told him. "No, it's okay." Ulrich said. "I had it last time." "So? You can also have it this time."

Yumi shoved Ulrich on the matress. "You touched it last." She said. Ulrich made a small smile and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down with him. She fell on top of him. She gasped and her hands were placed on his chest.

They both blushed bright red.

Yumi slowly leaned forward, her eyes closing. Ulrich swallowed and closed his eyes too.

Their lips so close that she could barely touch them.

A loud bark made Yumi shoot her eyes open. She twirled her fingers around Ulrich's chest and smiled a little. Ulrich opened his eyes. She was staring at the wall, then the ground, then his shirt. He quickly kissed her cheek.

Yumi looked at him. Ulrich pressed his lips against hers. She froze. He moved his lips slowly against hers. Yumi returned the kiss. She opened her mouth and he swallowed her sigh. He slid his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to him.

Ulrich trapped her arms against his chest as they continued to kiss. His hands crawling around her back.

Memories and thoughts of her father came into her mind. His hands going under her shirt, she started to tremble.

Ulrich could feel her shake from his touch. He ended the kiss. He stared into her eyes. They were soon going to be flooded by tears.She looked away from him. She swallowed, thickly and sniffed.

"I'm sorry." Ulrich said. Yumi finally looked at him. "You didn't do anything. It's just I keep feeling him." Her voice was sad and teary.

"It's okay, I understand." He gently rubbed her back.

She stared down at her hands.

"Hey," He said, softly. Ulrich lifted her chin with his fingers.

Yumi looked so beautiful. Ulrich searched her eyes. "I think I love you." He told her. "Ulrich..." She whispered. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I want t-to tell you. I really do. I just can't. He's still there. In my mind and on my skin." Her bottom lip quivered.

Ulrich felt his heart break a little, but nodded. "Okay,"

Aelita knocked on the door. "Lunch is ready!"

**Did you like it?? I'll update tomorrow if ii get 50 reviews! Or if ii go on later TODAY and ii get 50 i'll UPDATE. so hurry and review!! Thank you again!!!!**

**Holly Jean**


	7. Thank you

**Muchos gracies mi amigos!! lol if you don't know what that means it's "Thank you very much my friends!". Justt a heads up Ulrich and Yumi are both 17!!! Enjoy!!!**

Three weeks went by, Ulrich and Yumi were looking for a place to stay. They felt like they were burdens to Odd and Aelita.

"You guys really don't have to move out so quickly," Aelita said. Odd nodded. "Yeah, really you can wait."

"No, it's okay." Ulrich told them. Aelita bit her lower lip and Odd rubbed her back. "Alright, if it's what you want."

"Well, Aelita and I need to go to the store. Do you guys need anything?" Odd asked. Yumi shook her head. "Okay, see ya later." They shut the door behind them.

Yumi collasped on the couch. "Sooo..." She yawned. "tired" Ulrich kissed her cheek and sat down on the floor.

"Do you honestly think we'll be able to find a place?" Yumi asked. He looked at her. "I don't know, maybe." Ulrich shrugged. Yumi sighed.

"Are you worried?". Yumi stared at him. "Yes," She answered, bluntly. Ulrich caressed her cheek "Don't." He told her. She nodded and put her hand over his.

"Do you think your dad will find us?" Yumi asked. "I don't know. I hope not." Ulrich replied. "Ulrich, what if he does?" She asked. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden?" He asked back. "Because, Odd and Aelita our now brought into this. What if they get hurt? Or worse killed! You know your father wouldn't give a damn if he did kill them."

"Yumi! Don't you think I know that?" Ulrich gave out a frustrated sigh. "That's why I want to get out of here. Before he knows where we are. It's bad enough that you're in this!"

Yumi put a hand on his shoulder. "You know I'm with you. No matter what.". Ulrich swallowed and nodded, looking away.

"Ulrich, my father can find me too." He now looked at her. "You're in this with me and I'm in this with you." She kissed him, softly.

Ulrich put his hands on the back of her neck and pressed harder. He wanted to kiss her so badly. They haven't kissed in three weeks. Yumi told him that she wasn't ready to kiss or tell him that she loved him. That was three weeks ago. Maybe she was ready now.

Yumi put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed away. "Ulrich, I'm not..." She looked away, feeling disapointed in herself. Ulrich sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry," She bit her lower lip that was quivering. "Don't be. It's not your fault this happened." He told her.

"I want t-to be able to kiss you and let you hold me, but even after all this time he's still there. In me." She covered her face with her hands.

Ulrich didn't know what to do. He wanted to do those things, but he didn't want to hurt her in anyway. Ulrich did what his instincts told him to do. He brought his girl down to the floor in his arms and held her. She cried in his arms until she couldn't cry anymore.

They laid on the carpet of his bestfriends' house just staring at the ceiling.

Yumi took Ulrich's hand in hers. "Thank you again." She said. Ulrich turned his head to her. "Thank you. For staying here for me." He said. She turned her head to his. "I would never leave you. Not after this.".

Ulrich smiled. "And I wouldn't leave you. Not after this." "I know." She made a small smile.

Ulrich ran his fingers through her hair. "You're so beautiful Yumi, I don't deserve you." "Ulrich, don't say that. I can't give you want you want. And I want you to have everything of me. I don't deserve you." Yumi told him, sadly.

Ulrich smiled again. "I guess that means we deserve eachother than huh?" Yumi smiled back and nodded.

"I love you." He said. "and I know you can't say it back...but I just want you to know."

"I won't ever forget." Yumi told him and squeezed his hand.

"I hope not." Ulrich squeezed her hand back and kissed it.

He sighed. "Well, should we go look in the paper for an apartment?" Ulrich asked. Yumi thought about it. "Yeah, if we find one then atleast we won't be wasting time."

They stood up.

They sat at the kitchen table. Yumi was thinking again. About a place that they could stay at that they wouldn't be such a burden to. But she wasn't so sure Ulrich would be happy with the idea.

Maybe...maybe not...

**O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0!!!!!! Who is it? Is it a boy or a girl?? I DON'T KNOW!!!! jk ii do! But ii want your guys opinion. **

**Who should I bring in next? **

**A) Sissy**

**B) Jeremie/ Jeremy (Spelling?)**

**C) William**

**or **

**D) Emily**

**Choose wisely!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I want 60 reviews before my next update! Thank you Holly Jean**


	8. Phone Call

**Oh my goodness! I have strep so my throat is really sore and it hurts very much! I also have the flu so a lot of body aches and throwing up! ( I don't think you wanted to know that last part! ) ) A new Office is on Thursday! Soooooooooo excited! Enjoy this chapter!!**

A creaky noise woke up Yumi. She groaned and shifted more comfortably, too tired to get up. Ulrich's arm slung around her waist, sleepily. Yumi rubbed his hand, but stopped when the creaking noise got louder.

Yumi shot her eyes open and sat up. Ulrich's hand slipping off of her.

A dark figure stood in the doorway.

A shiver rolled down Yumi's spine as the figure moved closer to her.

"Ulrich" She whispered. He was silent. "Ulrich," She turned her head to him. His eyes were wide open and blood slowly slid down his throat and out of his open mouth.

Yumi covered her mouth and backed as far away from the dead body until her back hit the wall. She slid down to the ground and started sobbing. The dark figure walked over to her. Yumi covered her face with her hands.

Hands went up her shirt. "No," She sobbed. "Shh," The person mummered in her ear.

"Ulrich!" She cried.

The hands shook her roughly. "Stop, please" Yumi struggled to get away. She was pinned down to the floor. "Yumi."

"Yumi!" Ulrich called to her.

She shot her eyes open and stared blankly at Ulrich, as if she didn't know who he was.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She was shaking, but she still nodded. Ulrich embraced her. "God Yumi, you scared the hell out of me." He whispered.

Yumi closed her eyes and squeezed him. "My dreams are getting worse Ulrich," She told him.

"I'm sorry, I will do anything to make you feel better" He said, softly. "Just be with me," She whispered.

Ulrich kissed her cheek and they laid back down on the mattress. Ulrich didn't go to sleep until he heard the soft purrs of Yumi sleeping.

The next morning,

Yumi woke up and clung to the body next to her. Ulrich let out a sigh and held her closer, still sleeping.

Yumi stared at him. His brown hair on his face. She brushed it away, lightly. She kept her hand on his cheek.

Ulrich moved his hand over hers and traced his thumb over her hand. Yumi smiled and nuzzled closer to him. "Mmm," He mummbled. "How are you feeling?" He asked, opening his eyes. "Better," She answered.

"Mmm, that's good." They stared at each other. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" Ulrich asked her.

"Someone killed you and I was all alone. And that person raped me." She told him, softly. Ulrich nodded. "Well, I'm here now. No one's going to touch you ever again like that." He promised her.

Yumi kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for everything Ulrich." She said.

Ulrich smiled. "I would do anything for you Yumi, don't ever doubt that." He kissed her hand.

"Well," She groaned and sat up. "I've got to go make some calls." She opened the door and the sun poured into the bedroom. Ulrich moaned and covered his eyes. Yumi laughed and pulled him up from the mattress.

"Who are you calling?" Ulrich asked, as she picked up the phone. She pressed down on the numbers. "A friend." She told him. His brow furried (is that right?). He opened the fridge and put out milk. He drank from the jug. Yumi kicked him, playfully in the stomach.

Ulrich almost spit up the milk.

Yumi giggled.

Someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Someone asked. Yumi held her breath. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

"William?" She asked. "Yumi," He replied. "Yeah, it's me."

Ulrich looked at her. "William? Who's William?" He asked. Yumi put a finger up to her lips to shush him.

"Hey Yumi, I haven't talked to you in a while. How've you been?" William asked her. "Um, pretty good. I'm not at home anymore I'm at my friends friends' house." There was silence on the end. "So you ran away?". "Yes and my friend and I don't think we should stay here, so I was wondering...c-could we stay with you?"

Ulrich almost spit up milk again. They were going to stay at a total strangers house? Who was this William?

"Sure Yumi, tell your friend that you and her can stay with me." "Ummm actually William, It's a guy. His name is Ulrich." Yumi told him, scratching her head nervously. Ulrich stared at her in confusion.

_Friends? _Did she not want William to know that he had feelings for her? Was she ashamed to be with him?

"Oh, okay. Well yeah you guys can come and stay with me. Tell _Ulrich_ that you both are welcome to stay." William told her. Yumi smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you times a million William!" William laughed on the other line. "No problem Yumes. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who's William?" Ulrich asked her, when she put the phone down. "Huh? Oh, he's just an old friend." She told him. "A _friend_ huh?" He said, coldly. Yumi gave him a look. "Are you jealous?"

Ulrich looked away. "No, why would I be jealous?" He replied. "Ulrich," She touched his arm. "We're just friends." He looked at her. "I promise."

Ulrich kissed her, but pulled back quickly.

"Let's go pack." Yumi said, smiling.

Ulrich nodded. While packing with Yumi he thought about William. What if he made a move on her? What if she liked it? Ulrich shook his head. He couldn't think about.

Yumi touched his hand and smiled. He forced a smile back.

This wasn't going to be a happy ending with William there.

**Oh my gosh! I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update! You guys have been awesome! I decided to bring William in because I love Ulrichs' jealousy. I'll bring more characters in as we go along in the story. I'm sorry for those of you who don't like this story. You don't have to read it. In fact if you dislike this story please do not review. But if you do like this story REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! I love reviews (if they're nice). I'm working on other stories too so it's going to be a while until I update again. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH WILLIAM!!!!! I also have strep and I'm really tired all the time so I'll update as quick as I can. I'll probably update tomorrow. So look for my story! Thank you so much!!! Holly Jean**


	9. William

**Okay, does anyone know when a new Code Lyoko is coming on cartoon network? I really want it to come on!!!!! Review and tell me if you know. I think it's in Feburary, but im not sure when. Anyways...here's an update. I'm excited to write this chapter! I think I'm missing the whole week of school so that means I can update faster! Enjoy my Code Lyoko lovers!! **

"Are you guys sure you want to leave?" Aelita asked Ulrich and Yumi as they picked up their bags.

"Yeah, thank you for everything Odd and Aelita." Yumi said, hugging them both.

Ulrich hugged them too. "We'll visit you soon." He promised. "Be safe." Odd slapped him on the back. Ulrich nodded. Aelita was crying. Odd held her close to him. They closed the door behind them.

"Are we walkin' again?" Ulrich asked her. "Yep, it's not far from here though." She told him. Ulrich nodded and heaved his bag over his shoulder. Yumi nudged her shoulder with his. He looked at her smiling face. She held his hand in hers. Ulrich made a small smile.

"So about this _William_," Ulrich said. "God Ulrich! Would you just drop it?" She asked. "Yumi! We're staying at his house for who knows how long. I want to know about him." Ulrich replied.

Yumi sighed. "I've known him since I was really little. We went to middle school and high school together. But he moved and I haven't talked to him since this morning.". "Were you just friends?" Ulrich asked. "You're as stubborn as a mule, you know that?" Yumi told him. Ulrich didn't say anything. He waited for her answer.

"No," Yumi told him. "We weren't just friends." She looked down. Ulrich bit his lower lip in anger.

"I dated him when I was 13 until I was 16. But I broke it off when he cheated on me with a girl named Sissi (I put caption on my episodes and it spelled Sissy, Sissi)" Yumi told him.

"Did you love him?" Ulrich asked. Yumi shook her head, "No. I thought I did, but once I met you I realized that I didn't." She smiled. Ulrich kissed her cheek. "When we get to his house," He smiled. "You're sleeping with me." Yumi laughed.

Yumi stopped Ulrich as they came to a big mansion.

Ulrich's eyes widened.

"_This_ is William's house?" He asked. Yumi nodded. "C'mon," She took his hand and pulled him to the porch. She rang the doorbell. Ulrich licked his dry lips and Yumi felt his muscels tense up as the door opened.

"Yumi,"

Yumi's eyes widened as William threw his arms around her and spun her around. Ulrich clentched his teeth and hands together in anger.

Yumi gently pushed away from William. "William, this is Ulrich." She said. Ulrich wrapped an arm around Yumi's waist and pulled her close to him. "Nice to meet you," William smirked and held out his hand. Ulrich shook it. "Like wise." He gave it a hard squeeze. William winced. Ulrich smirked back.

William pulled away and rubbed his hand. "Why don't you guys come in?" He suggested. "Oh here let me take that," He took Yumi's bag. "Thanks." Yumi smiled.

Ulrich closed the door behind him.

"Yumi, your room is upstairs on the far right," William said and looked at Ulrich. "And _your_ room is downstairs on the far left."

"Actually, Yumi and I are going to share a room." Ulrich told him. "Well, Yumi...is this what you want?" William asked, like it was a life or death decision.

"Uh, y-yeah." She nodded.

"Fine," William said, cooly trying very hard to show his jealousy.

Ulrich took her hand in hers and squeezed it gently, as William guided them through his mansion.

"Sissi's at work right now, but she's very excited to meet you again Yumi and you too Ulrich." He told them. They were silent. "Well," He opened a door.

"Here's your room."

It was nothing like they had at Odd and Aelita's place. It was huge! They had a king size bed with a plasma t.v.! Yumi smiled. "Thank you so much for this William. You don't know how much this means to us."

"It's really no big deal Yumes. I'd be happy to help my favourite girl." He kissed her cheek. "What about Sissi?" Ulrich asked. William glared at him. "Sissi my woman. Yumes is my girl." He said.

Yumi gently pulled away again. "I think Ulrich and I should start unpacking now. William, do you think we could have sushi for dinner? Since it's my favourite?" Yumi asked. William smiled. "Of course." He closed the bedroom door behind him.

"What the heck was that?" Ulrich asked, angrily. "Ulrich..." She warned. "No _Yumes_, I'm serious. He's hitting on you and it's making me really mad." "Ulrich, he's married now. He doesn't care for me anymore." She said. "Yeah whatever Yumi, you're his _girl_ remember?" He scowled.

"Ullllriccchhh," She whined and grabbed his hand.

"Listen to me, I don't like him anymore. I like you now. So pleassseee, stop worrying!" Yumi begged.

Ulrich sighed and nodded. "Okay, I promise. But if he makes another move on you we are out of here." "Okay," Yumi kissed him softly. Ulrich deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He told her. Yumi smiled. "I know." She kissed him again.

William watched as Ulrich and Yumi kissed over and over again through the security camara he put in their room.

"Once I get Ulrich out of the way, we'll be together again Yumi. I promise." He told her.

**OHH NOO!!!!!! BAD WILLIAM BAD!!!!!!! What's gonna happen??!!!! Will William still Yumi away from Ulrich?? IIIII don't know! ha, just kidding I do! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Got any more ideas?! Tell me!!!!!!!!! I love hearing them!!**

**Holly Jean**


	10. Sissi

**A/N: Heyy there :) I'm sorta kinda back. I'm still not sure where this story should go. I'm trying to shoot a target in the dark. So take this chapter kindly and love me for updating. While my kitten Moose is sprawled out on my lap purring like a motor enjoy this chapter. For someday I might not update ever again. Because this story shall be finished some day :)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Code Lyoko? If I did I would make more episodes about Ulrich and Yumi. Obviously, that's not happening. There fore I do not own Code Lyoko. Dur.**

The doorbell at William's rang multiple times before he arose from his bed and trailed down the flight of stairs and was lead by the dark hallway to the door. Before the anonymous figure could ring the bell once again William opened the door.

The light from the moon glazed into the doorway causing him to rub the forming sleep out of his eyes.

"Is he here?" The figure asked in a high ditzy voice eager to hear the waiting reply. When William smirked with cruelty spotted in his eyes he moved himself aside to let the girl in.

"Up stairs." Was all he said and all he needed to say by the gleaming look in her eyes as she walked in and casted her flip flops to the side.

"And Yumi?" She asked.

"Also up stairs. You never said that Ulrich was fond of the girl." William said in a matter-of-fact tone as he turned on the hallway light.

Sissi followed behind him picking at her manicured nails. "I told you he liked her. Why else would I bring her into this if he didn't like her?"

"You should warn me next time. I wasn't prepared. I was expecting Yumi. Not Yumi and extra."

"He is not an extra and there will be no 'next time'. Once he sees me he will soon realize what he was missing out on all those years in Kadic and I will fall into his arms and we will live happily ever after." Sissi sighed as they walked into the living room and she slumped down on the plush couch. Her hand over her heart.

William snapped his fingers in her face as if to break her out of a daze.

"This isn't some fairy tale Sissi. Yumi isn't just going to 'fall' into my arms and neither you and Ulrich. We need a new plan. They won't break up as easily as we planned earlier. With the way I see them look at each other makes me disgusted at how such a beautiful, elegent girl like Yumi could like him."

"How Ulrich, smart, funny, and talented could like her." Sissi added.

"We need to figure out a plan before they decide to leave. My mind is completely distraught right now. Just thinking about her lying on his chest right now makes my blood boil." William raged, his hands coiling into tight fists. Glaring at the furniture pretending it was Ulrich.

He broke out of his daze when he felt a hand on his.

Sissi smiled at him with a cold look in her eyes.

"I have a plan."

**Oh no! What's Sissi going to do?! Any ideas? Because I seriously don't have a clue haha. Did you like it? Sorry it was so short. But it's 12:00 right now and my dad is nagging me to get off. I'll try and update sooner than later! I really do promise. Give me some ideas! They are greatly appreciated.**

**For those of you that are wondering my parents did get divorced and I am living with my dad but I have to visit my mom every Tuesday and every other weekend. But that's still good, yay me! **

**Leave me a review or 80 ;) **


	11. My fellow reviewers

A/N: I've tried writing this story over and over again. But I can't.

I feel like such a bitch for not finishing this story but it's extremely hard to when I can't put anything in it.

Because I've gotten older I haven't been in-check with Code Lyoko so that also makes it harder.

I know I'm making a lot of excuses but I really am sorry.

You guys are so wonderful and so supportive I hope you all have a wonderful life filled with many blessings.

So long!

P.S. I have a new account called Amorous

I write stories (one-shots mostly) for Twilight.

:)


End file.
